Spiderman: True love conquers all
by Suicide crusader
Summary: Molun is back in New York ready for his rematch with Spider-man. Sequel Mary Jane: Trial by Fire.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Marvel or their characters.

New York dock, a ship floats in from the fog. It's captain was Morlun coming back to New York after deadly journey in Mephisto's realm. With the first part of his plan completed it was time for Morlun to exact his revenge on the only man who has ever been able to defeat him...Spider-man.

1

Down at the Frontline Peter made his way down Ben Urich's office ready to submit the latest photos he had taken of Steve Rodgers being cleared of all charges and becoming the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D. To Peter it had been an exciting and crazy couple of years. The Civil War, Secret Invasion, Osborn taking over S.H.I.E.L.D, as well as his Aunt May getting married to J.J. Senior. With Osborn out of commission Peter hoped life would settle down and he could go back to fighting light weights like Electro and Vulture. Peter thought back to Mary Jane and the encounters they had got him thinking now would also be a good time to slow down and better connect with friends, such as Harry, MJ, and Flash.

Reaching Ben's office Peter knocked on the door lightly. "Come in!" A voice called from the other side. Peter opened the door to see Ben sitting at the desk reading over some articles to publish. "How did the exoneration go?"

"Great, I don't think I've seen Mr. Rodgers happier." Peter said handing him the photos.

"These are are great." Phil said looking them over. "You never fail to get me such great pictures. How do you get such great angles?"

"I guess I just have that talent." Peter replied knowing that he had a little help from Spider-man.

"Yeah you do." Ben said looking at his notes. "I have another assignment for you. Mayor Jameson is giving a speech on a fund for the Avengers. Can I trust you to get great shots?"

Peter smiled at Ben and replied, "Always."

Morlun walked through the sewers trying to find the perfect place for his rematch with Spider-man. New York held many mysteries and Morlun wanted to find one that would fit his needs. Morlun continued to walk through sewer letting only his sense of magic guide him. A sound was heard behind the vampire causing Morlun to turn around coming face to face with a large rodent creature. "Get out. No trespassing." The creature screamed launching himself at Morlun. Morlun held his ground throwing his fist forward knocking Vermin into the sewer ground. Morlun strolled over to the coughing rat creature grabbing him by the throat and throwing him into a wall.

"I am giving you a change to live. I assume you know much about this sewer correct?" Morlun said glaring at his quarry.

"What do you want?" Vermin hissed.

"I am looking for a ritualistic place for a fight. Something symbolic." Morlun said.

"The is an old room under a museum."

"Where?" Morlun demanded

"A place called Fraunces Tavern. That is all I know." Vermin squirmed.

"Good enough." Morlun said dropping the mutant rat forcing him to scurry away.

Peter stood in crowd taking multiple pictures of the event at City Hall. He was glad to see the people were trusting heroes again. That heroes were no longer being persecuted and hunted because of a bad law.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for being here today. The Super-human registration act has been repealed and it is time for us to rebuild our relationship with hero community. I therefore have now decided finance a new avenger building." Jameson paused as people clapped and cheered for the mayor.

Suddenly an automatic was fired into the air clearing away the crowd. As soon as the people left for cover Hammerhead and two of his henchmen were left. "Well ain't that sweet. The Avengers are returning to put us away." Pointing his gun at the Mayor. "I don't think so."

Suddenly a web-line shot out grabbing the gun and pulled it from Hammerhead's hands. "Watch it Flattop. You'll shoot your eye out." Spider-man called before breaking the weapon.

"Boys distract the bug." Hammerhead called as two men started shooting from the crowd. As Spider-man was distracted Hammerhead charged after Jameson.

Spider-man launched himself into a fight with the two gun men. As he dodged the bullets Spider-man leaped in the middle of two as he shot his webbing grabbing the gun men and slamming them together knocking them out cold.

In City Hall Hammerhead knocked out the two guards in his way. "C'mon out Mr. Mayor." The gangster called pulling out two nine millimeters. "It's time for you to retire." Hammerhead walked around keeping his eyes out for any movement whatsoever. "All that money goin to bunch of freaks for a tower. I got better ideas with that money."

"Like what?" Spiderman called from above. As Hammerhead looked up Spider-man swung forward knocking the gangster in chest. Hammerhead fell hard on floor his skull cracking the floor. Hammerhead regained himself and fired both guns attempting to hit his quarry. As soon he was out of ammunition. Throwing the guns to the floor Hammerhead waited for Spider-man to land before attacking with a head butt.

Spider-man quickly did a back flip as soon as he touched the ground causing Hammerhead to miss him. Hammerhead crashed into a wall. Pulling his head out the gangster looked to the left and saw Jameson sneaking around. Hammerhead picked up a vase throwing it at Spider-man before moving at the mayor knocking Jameson in the arm breaking it. Spider-man rushed to Jameson checking for serious injuries. "Get away from me you menace. If a real hero was here this won't have happen. You will here from my lawyer." Jameson snarled.

Seeing Jameson was fine Spider-man took off after Hammerhead.

Hammerhead made his way through the ally attempting to escape Spider-man. About halfway down the gangster ran into Morlun. "Get of my way pal." Hammerhead called.

"And what if I don't?" Morlun called taunting his opponent.

"Then I'll mow you down!" Hammerhead growled

"Your more than welcome to try." Morlun scoffed.

Hammerhead charged the vampire with a head butt. The vampire held out one hand stopping the gangster instantly. Quickly Morlun shot his fist upward shattering the gangster's nose knocking him out.

Spider-man appeared on the scene his eyes widen with fear. "Morlun! What are you doing here?"

"Giving you a peace offering." Morlun said holding up the beaten Hammerhead.

Spider-man looked at Morlun then Hammerhead and back before replying, "What do you want?"

"Five minutes of your time." Morlun replied quickly.

Hesitantly Spider-man replied, "Fine."

Dropping the gangster Morlun began, "I have the red haired woman known as Mary Jane in my custody. She is yours if you can beat me in an honorable fight."

"Like you have a single idea what honor is?" Spider-man shouted loudly.

"I know I was bested previously and now I want an honorable rematch." Morlun replied smoothly.

"And if I decline you'll what, kill MJ? How is that honorable?"

"How else am I suppose to convince you to fight me?" Morlun asked rhetorically. "Meet me under the Frances Tavern. Their is an underground room where we won't be disturbed" After finishing his sentence Morlun disappeared in to the shadows leaving Spider-man to apprehend Hammerhead.


	2. Chapter 2

Discliamer: I do not own Marvel or any of their characters.

Morlun lit candles and torches around the room preparing for the up coming fight. Mary Jane was chained to a wall glaring at her former guide. "So you did all this just eat my husband?" Mary Jane snapped.

"No it was to beat him at full power." Morlun finished lighting the last candle and turned to the woman. "Your husband overpowered me the moment he heard you scream. He merely caught me by surprise. I wish to have a rematch and when I eat him I will absorb that power sedating my hunger, and increase my own power where I will never be beaten again."

"You think you can beat the power that destroyed Mephisto?" Mary Jane called taunting the vampire.

Morlun quickly grabbed Mary Jane's face glaring into her eyes, "I am not Mephisto. His weakness is not mine. I will beat your husband this time, I will eat him, and I will absorb his power."

Morlun quickly released his captive and went back to work as Mary Jane began to struggle for her freedom.

Peter entered the tavern using his spider-sense to help him find the hidden passage. The reporter entered the Long Room and looked around trying to find the passage. He remembered his encounter with Morlun. How no matter what he did Morlun kept coming after him. The vampire released the gas of a stove and lit a match just to barbeque him. Peter was sure he would have died if Ezekiel hadn't showed up to help him fight. He thought Morlun was finished when he was shot by his servant.

After finding the passage Peter quickly entered and changed getting ready for his rematch. Spiderman entered the underground cavern finding a room full of candles and Morlun in the center. Behind the vampire was MJ chained to a wall and gagged. "Let her go she has nothing to do with this!" Spiderman yelled in anger.

Morlun smiled cruelly and replied, "Oh but I am afraid she does. She has everything to do with this. She is a major key player in all of this. In fact she may be the reason you defeated me a second time."

"What are you talking about this is our second encounter?" Spiderman asked completely confused.

"Yes I doubt you would remember that encounter. The encounter where you over powered me. A feat no one has ever been able to perform. I am here for that power." Morlun called his face dark and cruel. The immortal produced a green vial from his jacket. "Drink this and everything will become clear. This potion will give you back the life you dream about."

"Why should I believe a word the come out of your mouth?" Spider-man snapped viciously.

"You shouldn't. But know this, if you don't I'll kill Mary Jane here. And trust me when I say I have grown quite fond of her." Morlun paused lightly petting MJ's red hair. "Killing her would be quite unpleasant. Now drink the vial."

Spider-man waited for a minute than shot out his web line taking the vial from his enemy. Slowly the web-slinger lightly pulled his mask above his nose. Giving MJ and Morlun a final look Spider-man quickly downed the the green liquid. After a second Spider-man grabbed his head and fell to his knees in agony. Memories of his previous life flooded into his mind. The unmasking, beating up Wilson Fisk, the wedding and the honeymoon that followed. The last image was of Morlun attacking his wife in a hospital where he laid dying. Slowly Spiderman stood pulling his mask back down over his jaw. "I...I remember everything. So what now?" He asked with ice in his voice.

"You know the answer to that. I'm hungry and your power should fuel me for a very long time." Morlun answered licking his lips.

With that said Spider-man charged forward as Morlun shot his fist forward knocking Spider-man in the stomach forcing him back. Morlun slowly walked forward backhanding his quarry into a wall. Spider-man stood up striking Morlun across the jaw before leaping behind his quarry and kneeing him in the back forcing him into a wall. The hero locked his hands together before dropping them on his adversary burying him. Spider-man turned to free Mary Jane when he heard Morlun slowly stand. Morlun dusted his suit off and said. "No no no. This isn't right. Your strength hasn't increased at all." Rubbing his jaw in deep though he continued. "What is different now and then?" Spider-man charged attempting to take advantage of the opening. A smile appeared on Morlun's face as he merely swat the hero away as if he was a fly. "Now I know what is missing." Morlun approached Mary Jane and began to squeeze the life out of her.

Spider-man shook the dizziness he was feeling and saw his wife slowly turn blue as Morlun slowly suffocated her. The hero's eyes widened as he saw he was losing the love of his life a second time around. "Let go of her!" Spider-man shouted leaping at his foe. Morlun smiled as he backhanded the hero toward a wall. Spider-man using his acrobatic ability twisted his body around leaping off the wall and into Morlun causing the vampire to break MJ's right chain freeing her arm. Spider-man started smashing Morlun's face in with each hit not letting up for a second.

Morlun caught the heroes fist and threw his adversary to the left. The vampire stood up spitting the blood from his mouth as his face was covered in bruises. "Now that is the power I wanted to see." Spider-man and Morlun charged each other exchanging blows neither feeling the strain of the other. Morlun shot his fist upward knocking the hero back before clasping his fists at his adversaries head. Spider-man blocked the attack as he slammed his forehead into Morlun's nose breaking it on contact. The hero rushed forward forcing his adversary against the wall unleashing punch after punch. Quickly Morlun dropped his arms down on the hero stopping his assault. The vampire grabbed the hero thrusting his knee into Spider-man's stomach before throwing him into a cave wall. Spider-man fell to the ground bruised and broke as Morlun stomped on the hero ensuring his victory. "Now your life force and power belong to me." Morlun said triumphantly glaring at the fallen warrior. Suddenly Morlun felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Looking down he saw the sword he had given to Mary Jane. Slowly turning around Morlun's eyes widened as he found Mary Jane free from her shackles. Morlun turned to Spider-man then back to Mary Jane before turning to dust with smile on his face.

Mary Jane ran to the fallen hero, "Peter! Peter wake up!"

Peter slowly opened his eyes and said, "Mary Jane will you marry me?"

MJ laughed lightly and replied, "Yes I will marry you."

So did Marvel make a mistake rejecting this story?


End file.
